1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection head and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a liquid ejection head includes an ink jet recording head applied to an ink jet method for recording by ejecting recording liquid (ink) onto a recording medium.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-132102 discloses an ink jet recording head. In this recording head, an ejecting element substrate (chip) having an energy generating element for generating energy used for ejecting liquid and a member including an ejection orifice and a flow path of the liquid is electrically connected to a flexible wiring board. A chip periphery sealing member for protecting the side surfaces of the chip against ink, dust, and the like is disposed around the periphery of the chip. An electrically connecting portion sealing member for sealing an electrically connecting portion is disposed in a lead bonding portion which is an electrically connecting portion. Those sealing members are formed by applying materials for the sealing members onto predetermined positions and simultaneously heating the materials to be cured.